


I Wish

by Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, My proofreader read this but he is equally as tired., Why Did I Write This?, Why am I alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds/pseuds/Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds
Summary: I wish I was him.I wish it was different.I wish they had never come.





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight. I want to die pls kill me.

I wake up.  
I brush my teeth.  
I go down stairs.  
I kiss my husband.  
I walk out the door.  
I get in my car.  
I go to the studio.  
I record the news.  
I go home.  
I eat dinner.  
I go to sleep.  
I wake up.  
I brush my teeth.  
I go down stairs.  
I kiss my husband.  
I walk out the door.  
I get in my car.  
I go to the studio.  
I record the news.  
I go home.  
I eat dinner.  
I go to sleep.  
I wake up.  
I brush my teeth.  
I go down stairs.  
I kiss my husband.  
I walk out the door.  
I get in my car.  
I go to the studio.  
I record the news.  
I go home.  
I eat dinner.  
I go to sleep.  
I do it day in day out without change.  
I wish I had his life, his family, his stability.  
I wish that they never came here,  
they never fucked with my mind,  
they never made me like this.  
I know how I am and I can't change it and I hate it.  
I need to be the way I am because I have to be. But I wish I didn't.  
I wish I was different.  
I wish things could be how they used to be.  
Before they came.  
But I know it will never be.  
I wish I was him.  
I wish I had his life,  
His happy marriage,  
His studio, not covered in blood.  
But I like the blood and gore.  
No I hate it.  
I.  
Hate.  
It.  
They made me this way.  
I wish they hadn't.  
I wish I had the life of Cecil Palmer.  
Not the tragedy of Kevin.  
A boy who doesn't even have a last name.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god you read this trash you deserve a gold medal


End file.
